


Cupid and the Arrow

by czarna_pantera



Series: Arrow fanart [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Art, Carriver, Crazy Red-Head, F/M, Fanart, Humor, Obsession, Oliver is not happy, Romance, crazy stalker, mad love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Carrie Cutter has finally managed to steal the Arrow for herself.





	Cupid and the Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Illustrator CS5.


End file.
